


Coming home

by kanatashi (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, kakashi being blushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kanatashi
Summary: Kakashi hummed, going through options in his head before sighing. "No naughty business I guess then?"He could feel Itachi's glare burn into his head.





	

Kakashi lazily sits on the kitchen counter one afternoon, reading his Icha Icha before hearing the door open.

looking at the hallway, Kakashi made eye contact with Itachi who looked dead. which wasn't a surprise because he came home from a mission.

"Welcome back, 'tachi. How was the mission?" Kakashi smiled, really happy with his lover being home.

"Hn. It went good I guess." Itachi sighed. Sitting on his boyfriends lap, Itachi saw Kakashi put away his book and wrap his arms around Itachi. 

Giving Itachi a hairband for his messy hair, Kakashi tied up Itachi's hair and gave him a small kiss before trailing his hands down Itachi's chest.

"Mm. I'm glad you're safe." Kakashi took a look at Itachi's fingers. "Want me to do your nails for you? I have a day off." 

Itachi smiled and nodded. Wrapping his legs and arms around Kakashi, he was lifted up. 

Humming, they entered the bathroom and he put Itachi down on a stool before opening the drawer, pulling out a two nail polish bottles. 

"Black or pastel purple?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi tilted his head before answering.

"Pastel purple. Then I would be able to show off your great work to everyone." Kakashi didn't know how, but when Itachi sounds so cool and nonchalant about showing off Kakashi's work, it makes Kakashi all giddy inside. 

Which not at all sounds weird.

Kakashi hummed, putting away the black one and on the way with opening the purple one, trying to hide the fact that he's happy about Itachi's comment, but he thinks his bright red face reveals it all.

Putting the bottle on the stool beside Itachi, before Kakashi could do anything he felt fingers under his chin and his eyes met Itachi's.

"I love you." Was the only thing Itachi said before kissing his boyfriend, only to deepen the kiss and pulling away, giving a small peck on the cheek. 

Kakashi's mouth formed like a cat and his red face went deep red. 

"I hate you" He grumbled, embarrassed by Itachi's actions before gently taking Itachi's fingers forward.

"Now stay still." Kakashi ordered and Itachi obeyed, admiring the work Kakashi does to his nails and the gentle blow of breeze he does to dry them up.

Itachi spoke up. "Sasuke wants to meet with me tomorrow. I'll stay over tonight but I'm leaving around 11. I'll wake you up at 9."

Kakashi hummed, going through options in his head before sighing. "No naughty business I guess then?"

He could feel Itachi's glare burn into his head.

"Don't even think of it. I'm not going home with limping legs." 

Kakashi grinned. "Don't worry. I have it planned for some other day. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, and with a small wind jutsu, the polish will get dried immediately." 

Doing the hand signs, Kakashi formed a small wind and focused it on Itachi's nails, which hit them and the polish was dry.

"There, good enough. Take a shower, 'tachi." Kakashi said before going to the bedroom, undressing and lying in the bed for the next 10 minutes before Itachi steps out with Kakashi's large shirt and soft shorts. 

Kakashi grinned, taking out his arm as an invitation and Itachi yawns, going into bed and lets Kakashi's arm wrap around him.

"Night, Kashi. I love you." Itachi murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

Kakashi smiled, kissing Itachi's head before falling into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> bless this couple


End file.
